


Beautiful Tonight

by yonieminnie



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Key just fell in love with the moon





	Beautiful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first time writing a SHINee related fic in AO3. I usually write it on AFF. Here in AO3, I always write NCT fics.
> 
> For this time, it's also my first time writing a Jongkey fanfic after several years. (Yep, I wrote a lot in the past)
> 
> This is also dedicated to all Shawols out there. I know we miss Jjong a lot that's why I made this. 
> 
> We can all be Key here. 
> 
> I love you, Shawols! Always remember that.

 

 

Key shifted his body to his right and covered his exposed legs with his thick blanket. He frowned when he felt cold air hitting his toes and he immediately pulled his legs up to his chest. He didn't know why it's so cold now that winter is finally over. 

 

_Wakey wakey..._

 

He then shifted his body to his left, still feeling cold. He looked at the window and it's actually closed. He didn't turn the aircon on and he doesn't even have an electric fan inside his room. 

 

_Key, wake up.._

 

He decided to give up sleeping and goes out of his room to drink a glass of water. 

 

Once he was out, he saw how dark the apartment was. Only the light coming from the moon is illuminating the darkness.

Since he knew that he can't sleep anytime soon, he decided to open the door to his balcony and sat on the couch. He placed the glass on the table and looked at the moon, shining so brightly. He can't help himself to be mesmerized by it. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Kibummie.." Key looked at the person calling him from behind. Jonghyun was all smiling, showing his white pearly teeth to him. Kibum can't help but to smile back and walked closer to the older.  
_ **

**_"I brought you something.." He said and gave him a box. Kibum looked at the puppy faced man and took the box from his hands. He then slowly opened it and saw another small box inside. Kibum knew what is inside that box anyway. That box can only fit a ring.  
_ **

**_"Happy birthday!" Jonghyun greeted and hugged the feline eyed boy. "This is too much, hyung. I mean.."  
_ **

**_"Shh... I don't mind spending too much money for you. Money is just money. You Key, is just the only Key that I have." Jonghyun said as he broke the hug and cupped the younger's cheeks.  
_ **

**_"You're so cheesy, hyung." Key blushed and placed a sweet kiss to the short male on his lips._  
**

 

 

 

**_In a matter of days, Key found himself standing in front of the hospital. Minho, Onew and Taemin beside him, crying their eyes out. He then looked at the other side and saw a figure lying. He then just realized it. His world suddenly crashed._  
**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Key felt his tears flowing from his eyes. He then looked at his fingers and touched the ring that his Jonghyun hyung gave him. He then looked back at the moon and cried again. He knew that crying wouldn't turn his lover's life back but he just wanted to let it all out.

 

_Don't cry please?_

 

"Thank you for the love, hyung." He whispered and kissed the ring. "I love you.... so much."

 

_I love you too, so much._

 

Key then closed his eyes and felt another cold breeze of air hit his face. He smiled at the feeling and wiped his tears away. The moon is just too captivating that he looked at it again. Its round shape and brightness is pulling Key like a gravity. 

"I love you hyung... so much." He repeated again and this time, a butterfly touched his cheeks. He wanted to cry but he sure knew that the other wouldn't want it. He's being teased and he loved the feeling that he's listening... always there for him. 

 

_I love you so much, Key. I'm always here for you..  
_

 

After that day, Key thought that all nights are dark. But tonight, it feels different, 

 

It was such a beautiful night for him, indeed. 

 

 

 

_Good night, love.  
_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
